Allen Saved
by road.to.fulfill
Summary: what would've happened if Allen never joined the circus? An unsuspecting boy is brought to the Noah clan sorry if i leave out some details extra pairings soon. Send requests for anything that doesn't involve Allen or Road. There will be poker so don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- LovexCrossRoads

A young White Haired boy with a disfigured arm ran through the rock paved Streets to a young petit looking Blue haired girl. "Roade help me the bad people are chasing me again." He yelled at the girl who glared at the people who were 50 meters behind him and closing fast.  
>"Demon Candles:Heart lock." She yelled as candles formed in the air in the shape of hearts. She looked at The young boy once more and said with a calm soothing voice "Get behind me and don't look at the filthy humans, Got that Allen. I really like that name. It is so much better than red."<br>Allen ran behind Roade, covered his ears and eyes, and folded into a ball with fear practically emitting from him. He felt a warm feeling spread though his body and opened his eyes carefully and put his hand to whatever was touching him. "Roade, the warmth from you never ceases to amaze me." He said as he felt her hand intercross with his own and decided to stand up.  
>"I love you Allen." She said carelessly. The sound of multiple people chattering soon came to Allen's ears and he started to shake out of control and almost lost himself in despair 'will they judge me?' and 'What will they do to me?' Were the only thoughts crossing his mind. "Tch, Lenalee, I think you should look over their. That boy has innocence and he is with a damn Noah." A tall feminine looking swordsman said while unsheathing a Katana. His companions started to speak in words that sounded foreign to him like "Innocence", "Noah", "Exorcists", and also "The Black Order". Allen looked at Roade who grabbed his arm and started to run to the nearest door which she opened to reveal a Giant area (Readers, sorry if the details are bad but this is the White Arc). There were hundreds of buildings all leading to a single white Tower in the middle. There were all sorts of cats, dogs, and plants on the land while there were birds in the air and fish in the water. As soon as Allen entered Roade Quickly slammed the door shut. "Allen, This is my home and now on will also be your home. There are no other people besides us and my full family. We are the Noahs..." she said in a voice that sounded excited and delighted. Allen was Delighted that he would be spending every day with his favorite person from now on, Because he used to only spend Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sometimes Sundays with her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2

"That boy has to have some explanation Kanda... Little help Lavi." A green haired girl of Asian descent said.  
>"Tch." Kanda responded grimly.<br>"Yuu , don't be like that." The redhead said. "Let's just continue this mission." Kanda said.

* * *

><p>Back at the white Ark<p>

"Road, Stop hugging me, you're choking me." Allen struggled between breaths as a certain petite Noah was hugging him to death.

"Road" A big man said with a hysterical grin across his face in a way that scared Allen.

"Mellinie-Chan" Road yelled back, releasing Allen and jumping on the Earl who was a big round guy.

"Who do we have here?" The Earl asked 'This boy feels familiar'

"Road Where did you find this boy?"

"Just outside of London being chased by people who had weapons and torches to kill him with. It was the 52nd incident that happened since I met him."

"Why didn't you bring him on the first?"

"Allen, can I see your arm?" Road asked to which Allen walked up to road with his hand extended which meant that he trusted road enough to let her take the glove on his semi paralyzed deformed arm off.

Road squealed and went up to Allen taking it off of him. The Earl's smile vanished for a second but returned before the boy saw it. "Would you like to be part of my family, Little one?" The Earl asked with his smile coming back as Allen hid behind Road.

"Ro Road..." Allen stuttered as he asked for help from Road who decided to smile back at him.

"That means that he will join the family." Road said with a smile and then added "as long as he is with me." Allen blushed and Road started to laugh at him while the Earl was still wondering where he met this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want your OCs in this story <strong>

**All you have to do is fill out this below**

**Name (First is a must but the last name is optional)**

**Species [(Akuma, Noah, Exorcist, Scientist, Finder, or just a civilian) (WARNING: Civilians might be turned into Akuma and killed off)]**

**Occupation: [(They can't be mainstream characters) (Guard for a higher up or just where they work and which team they are on.)]**

**Gender: [Male, Female, Hideyoshi,**** or Ungendered (Last option is only for Akumas)]**

**Appearance: (Facial features, Hair color, Scars, Blemishes, and imperfections of the body)**

**Weapon (Only for Exorcists and Noah)  
><strong>

**Personality: (Tsundere, Happy go lucky, gloomy, or another type)**

* * *

><p>Back with Allen<p>

"Road Stop it." Allen screamed as he ran away from Road who was trying to dress him up.

"Allen, I'll stop if you Kiss me and then sleep with me tonight." Road said in a seductive voice as she was determined to make him her's and her's alone. Allen walked up to Road and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. Road started to blush when she saw his action.

"Road, let's go to bed. All that running around made me tired." Allen said as he went to the bed and snuggled himself under the blanket.

Road raised her hand where his pajamas were and complained "You haven't put on your pajamas Al-Kun."

* * *

><p>In the Hallway 5 minutes before<p>

"She did what?"A tall man with Arched Eyebrows yelled right before falling down unconscious as a blonde woman hit him in the back of the head and walked to Road's room.

* * *

><p>Back with Allen and Road<p>

The door breaks from a swift kick of a certain blonde who snatches up Allen and walks out declaring that he will now be called Allen Bell her Adopted son.

Road started yelling and continued to say "I will get you back Lulu Bell."

* * *

><p>In Lulu Bell's Room<p>

"Mimi can you prepare a bed for Allen. I can't let Road sink her claws into him yet. She will just have to wait till he is older and understands what his actions can do to her. Also tell the other Noahs that I will personally oversee his training. Tyki will just put a bunch of bad habits into the poor kid and I can't let Road's sadistic nature become his." Lulu bell finished as her maid brought up a reasonably sized bed for the small kid. Lulu started to check the kid for any injuries that road might've inflicted and then she came across his arm and shuddered at it.

"Innocence" Mimi said with a death glare on the kid as Lulu bell regained her composure.


	3. Information and Characters I will use

Example Page

Note: I will update this page with Akuma, Noah, Finders, and scientists soon enough but I will not be putting any more exorcists on this page. These are the ones that I will use for sure in later chapters, Deadline is chapter 8.

Name: Rose.

Species: Exorcist.  
>Occupation: She was a normal nurse until she activate the innocence.<br>Gender: Female.  
>Appearance: little and beautiful face, long white hair, she have a scar in her back and many of them in her legs, her only imperfection in her body it will be her legs because of the scars.<br>Weapon: She is a parasitic type, the innocence is in her chest and she can control many elements and combinations of them.  
>Personality: Happy at some moments, serious sometimes but for the rest is very calmed<p>

Name:Lily Parks  
>Species:Exorcist<br>Occupation:Exorcist  
>Gender:Female<br>Appearance: Child like face, blue eyes, blonde hair(usually in low pig tails or down) slim and short. same age as Allen  
>Weapon: Parasitic. both arms are black up to the elbow with crosses on the palms(only when activated) light on fire(fire is green) is able to make a flame shield. throw fireballs, and a move called fire dance were the fire swirls in a small tornado that targets akuma. the flames do not affect. it just tingles and feels weird when a human touches the fire.<br>Personality: Shy, doesn't scare easy. adapts well to odd situations and people(komui).  
>Extra: You can mess around with her age and innocence if you want to. and her personality i dont mind. you don't have to put her in the story if you don't want to, I won't fuss if you don't put her in. I really like your story so far. I wonder whats going to happen. good luck on the story. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>It has been 3 years since Allen has entered the Noah Family. Allen is currently 8 since he joined the Noah family. Allen liked Lulu Bell ever since she declared him to be her son. Allen has been content and is always happy with the Noah especially Lulu and Road. Lulu has taught him everything he needs to know up to the highest forms of education and also how to fight, Kill, capture, and Torture someone. Allen has also learned how to act proper and control his innocence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lulu Bell, How are you today?" Her Maid Mimi asked as she got Lulu's clothes for the black cat who turned into Lulu once more. Lulu quickly put on her clothes and then walked to Allen's room where she would get him and then bring him to the Dining Room for breakfast.<p>

When Lulu got to Allen's room she saw Road exiting the room and then yelled "Road, What are you doing?" Road turned back and quickly made a sign to go into the room if she wanted to find out.

The door opened to a world of joy for Lulu Bell. As a parent Lulu was relieved that they didn't cross a certain boundary, but as a Noah she was close to smiling, because of what she found. There was 2 dead exorcists and 1 barely alive one. The 3 exorcists had their innocence stripped from them. The dead ones had their bodies' mauled by innocence and candles while also in shreds. there were a few candy wrappers surrounding the bed in which a certain boy lay asleep with his hair changing color right before her.

* * *

><p>At the Black Order in Komui's office<p>

A man with dark green hair is sleeping peacefully on his desk as a dark brown haired man comes up to him and whispers something in his ear. The sleeping man jolts up and suddenly has a pistol and says with a maniacal smile"Where is that F*****? I am going to make him regret the day he was ever born."

"I lied, Komui." The man paused "I have been informed that 3 of our exorcists were taken by that boy with innocence from 3 years ago and a noah. I got the information from their golems which were left behind. The names of the Exorcists are Wendy , Darius Black, and an Iriad Meadowleaf."

Komui who put himself together when the man started to talk replied bitterly "This is a great loss. Those were our strongest Elemental Exorcists. Reever, update the info on that boy... He is now a class 1 capture mission for the Cross team."Reever understood immediately, nodded, and then left the room.

"I just hope that that boy will be brought back alive." Komui said with an echo of remorse flowing through his voice while thinking of the fast falling number of exorcists.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Song

Allen was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs thinking about what Road had told him and staring at the female exorcist who was actually growing on him.

-Flashback-

"Allen" Road said while launching herself at a startled Allen. Allen just sat there staring off into space. His mind was definitely not there. Then after another minute of Road waiting there getting restless, he started singing.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<br>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo<br>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo"

"Allen, Where did you learn that song." Road interrupted but Alen continued.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<br>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo<br>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo

"Listen to me" Road interrupted again. "That is the fourteenth's song."

"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo

Allen finished and then collapsed.

Road Burst towards him faster than light could travel. She looked at his forehead and saw a single star. She lifted him onto his bed which was kinda hard for her cause he was around 70 pounds heavier than she was, but she managed. After he was on the bed, she called for Melline.

-Flashback End-

"Lero Lero Lero." A flying Umbrella said as it was being spun at unimaginable speeds as it's owner started to walk into the room. The Earl Looked at allen and his eyes started to gleam as he walked to Allen. A few steps and he was right in front of Allen.

"Allen, What were you singing to Road?" The Earl asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't Know. I didn't even hear it before today, It just sort of popped into my head, But Road said that it was the fourteenth's song... Does that mean That I am a noah?"

"Yes Allen. You are the Fourteenth Noah, The Musician who can play people and bend them to his will." The Earl paused "It will be painful but Road and I will soothe the pain... Goodnight Allen."

The Earl exited the room as Lulu walked into the room.

"Mom, I am gonna be a noah." He turned to the exorcist who was with him in the room and then continued "I am gonna make her a noah along with me."

"How, How are you gonna make her a noah?!" Lulu Bell exclaimed

"I am gonna mutate her innocence into dark matter and insert some memories of the Noahs into her."

"Will that even work."

"Maybe. Not exactly sure."

"You could die."

"Why do you say that?"

"If the memories rebound and don't get inserted, then they will come back to you and destroy your brain."

"Yes, But I will still try. If I die, I die."

Allen walked towards the girl and then started to whistle a high A natural followed by a B flat as half notes. He grabbed her innocence off the table with his left hand and then transformed his hand and shot a bullet on the ground where the candy rappers were and lit them from the impact. He threw the innocence into the fire and then whistled a high F sharp and the fire started to erupt. He grabbed the liquefying innocence and forced darkmatter into it. He put it into some water which increased the amount of dark innocence and poured a little into the girl's mouth and then kissed her forehead and then hugged her as they both fell asleep.

Their girls hair and skin started to change color. Her hair became white as Allens became black and his skin grey. The girl's skin became Grey and her hair soon changed from white to black. The stigmatas quickly started to show and there was little to no pain for the 2 New Noahs as they changed.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up first when he noticed that there was some weight on his back. 'Road' He thought immediately. He took her off and she immediately woke up and started talking."It isn't fair. You have been sleeping with that girl for 5 days now." Road said while she thought of ways to punish him.<p>

The Ex-Exorcist woke up and started to panic. "Who are you? Wait Where is Tim and Jim?"

"The exorcists that were with you are currently dead." Allen Paused as the girl had a grim look on her face as if she wanted to cry. "We are the Noah family and you are now one of us."

"What are your names?" she asked pitifully.

"I am Allen Bell, She is Road Kamelot. May I ask What your name is?"

"My name is Wendy." She paused "I have no surname."

"You will now be Wendy Bell." Lulu Bell interrupted. "I will be your mother."

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I am Lulu Bell." Lulu paused "I will be your adoptive mother, so how old are you?"

"10 years old in 3 days."

"You mean 10 years old 2 days ago, you have been asleep for 5 days."

"By the way, Why am I alive?"

"I made your innocence a parasite type and implanted memories of the fourteenth into you. You kind of made your face into my memories when you were sleeping. I can't let a cute girl die without trying to save them."

"Allen" Road yelled and smacked him in the head.

"I also wanted a sister. So I got one." Allen paused yet again (I need to make him stop pausing) "We will now be the bonded musicians, The 14th and the 15th."

"Heh" Wendy replied obviously confused.

"Now let's go to the mess hall"

The small group walked into the hall and the rest of the noah introduced themselves.

The Earl got up and with a loud start said "Today we have been greeted by 2 noah when we were expecting 1 thanks to Allen's efforts to convert an exorcist to our cause. No one else but Tyki, Allen, Wendy, and Myself will be Allowed to do this at all."

Jasdevi got up in their rags which they called clothes "We are the Noah of Bonds and No One will ever take that title away from us."

Allen and Wendy got up "Well clearly you are out dated and We came along to take your place" Maria responded.

"Big mistake."

"Guys, Please calm down, Maria first of all we are just the bonds of music, they are the bonds of Noahs." Allen said which confused Jasdevi and Maria.

"Wendy, Let's do a duet. I will go on the piano while you play this gold flute." Allen said while making a flute appear out of nowhere.

They started playing The Musicians' Song. They played it perfectly and when Allen and Wendy started singing, the other Noahs started to cry about how beautiful it was. After they finished, Maria went up to Allen and started to hug him to death. Road got out of her seat and started to fight with Maria while using Allen in a game of 'Tug of War'.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait. I was putting the final details onto the story when I decided to work on a chapter for another story which I haven't uploaded yet.<strong>


	6. Promopage

**If you want your OCs in this story**

**All you have to do is fill out this below**

**Name (First is a must but the last name is optional)**

**Species [(Akuma, Noah, Exorcist, Scientist, Finder, or just a civilian) (WARNING: Civilians might be turned into Akuma and killed off)]**

**Occupation: [(They can't be mainstream characters) (Guard for a higher up or just where they work and which team they are on.)]**

**Gender: [Male, Female, Hideyoshi,**** or Ungendered (Last option is only for Akumas)]**

**Appearance: (Facial features, Hair color, Scars, Blemishes, and imperfections of the body)**

**Weapon (Only for Exorcists and Noah)  
><strong>

**Personality: (Tsundere, Happy go lucky, gloomy, or another type)**

**The dad line is chapter 8 so around the beginning or middle of March or April**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fighting

(At the Black Order)

Komui was sleeping on a table with a bottle of sake on the bench next to him in the cafeteria. Lenalee walked in with a grin going across her face. "Brother I am going out with Al Wan from the finders." Komui screamed and got chains from out of nowhere and chained Lenalee down to the bench and soon got a gun and started to run throughout the halls.

"I was joking." She yelled as Komui stopped.

* * *

><p>With the Noah<p>

"Sis. Get up out of bed, It is already 1 pm." Allen whispered into Wendy's ear. Wendy popped up crying and Allen knew he was going to have to deal with Road again.

"Okay I get it, You were having a bad dream again." Allen remarked softly and with a deep care in his voice.

"I am not supposed to be like this, I am the older sibling. I should be stronger lie you are." Wendy replied with dejectedness flying out of her voice.

Allen put his arms around her and whispered into her ears "You shouldn't be forced to be strong because I will do everything in my power to protect my older sister."

"Allen" She cried as she hugged him back.

"Stop crying we need to get to lunch."

"You said I didn't have to be strong so I will let myself cry." She replied halfheartedly

"Fair enough, but you might want to put on the dress I got you for the lunches and formal get together."

"Got it, Wait where did you put it."

Allen snapped his fingers and a dress appeared out of nowhere. The dress went right above her ankles and was short sleeved. "Hope you like it. I will be waiting outside unless you need me." He finished and then kissed Wendy on the forehead. Wendy blush was redder than any cherry or apple could ever be.

**2 Minutes Later**

"Allen I am ready." Wendy yelled cheerfully into his ears after quietly exiting the room.

"Ouch" Allen yelled as he fell onto the floor covering his poor ears.

"Let's go now Allen." Wendy said as she started to drag Allen to the dining room.

**The Dining Room**

The room was nicely decorated as it usually was, with 15 chairs around an oval table in the center of the room. The Earl, Road, Tyki, Lulu, Sheril, Jasdevi, and Skin were sitting down in the chairs.

"Allen, Wendy, Road, You will now be sent on your first mission. Tyki will start killing random people and Sheril will continue making wars while I continue making Akuma. Everyone Else will kill the people on the cards I gave them." The Earl finished.

Road popped up out of her seat "Can I ask for the mission details?" The Earl simply nodded and signaled 2 akuma to give them the folders that they were holding. Road became very giddy and started to choke, I mean hug Allen and Wendy to death.

**The Rewinding Town**

Road, Allen, and Wendy started to walk inside the town. When they got in, Their body's were a little burnt but started to heal extremely fast. Allen took the lead saying that he was hungry while Wendy and Road followed him into a diner. The place was furnished and Wendy told Allen about 2 out of the 3 exorcists behind them. Allen simply learned that the one with greenish hair was of Chinese descent and was named Lena lee while the Red Head was named Lavi and was of the book man race. Allen started to whistle and then knocked the three exorcists out along with the woman they were with. He couldn't see the third exorcist's face or anything at all because they were covered completely in black.

Road opened a door and then threw the people into it. "Where are the three akuma that were supposed to be here with us?" Allen asked with a little concern.

"They are being tortured for having thoughts of killing the Exorcists." Road said joyously.

Allen knew what that meant and decided not to comment and when Wendy was about to ask He quickly covered her mouth and warned her to shut up. The small group walked into the room and started to chain up the exorcists. Allen came up with a plan and told them to follow it, which they would to almost all the specifications.

The exorcists woke up and noticed that they were all chained up. "Miranda, Lavi, Albert." Lenalee yelled at the woman who looked like she had been through the worst there was and more and had scruffy brown hair and the other exorcists.

"Here, but it hurts bad." Lavi said pained while Albert grunted and Miranda was screaming at what she saw.

"Road, Mistress, should we put on some music." Allen and Wendy asked monotonously.

"Yes, Wendy make sure the exorcists see your face. They will be glad to see you again." Road responded coldly.

Wendy walked up to the 3 exorcists. "Dammit, How could you, She was our friend. Why did you kill her." Lenalee shouted.

"Because it was fun." Road responded as Allen and Wendy started to play a duet on the Piano.

Lavi broke free of his chains and lunged for his hammer which was a few meters in front of him but as soon as he passed one meter he fainted. Lenalee was the next one to get out but fainted as soon as she got out of her chains. Allen stopped laying but motioned for Wendy to and killed the exorcist named Albert because he fainted while in his chains and then killed Miranda. He hummed a small funeral song for both of them that gave them quick and painless deaths, Which Allen thought was more than they deserved. Allen picked up Albert s innocence and stuffed it into his pocket and then hummed a quick song of betrayal for Lavi and Lenalee to make them both into sleeper agents.

Allen signaled for Road to release them and the bodies into the street and then also for them to send Wendy, Road, and himself into the closest apartment building. Luckily, the first apartment building they were sent into was the one where Miranda lived. Allen hypnotized the landlord to bring them to her apartment where they destroyed the clock and got all the stuffed Animals, Dolls and the innocence.

**The End of The First Mission was a success.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sleeper

"Hurry up Road, we have to destroy the innocence. It is really getting annoying." Allen yelled at Road who was twiddling her thumbs.

"First let's give our report to Melanie-Chan." Road responded cheerfully.

"Fine" Allen responded angrily holding one innocence tightly.

Wendy was standing right behind him wondering what he meant when he said sleeper and wondering why he didn't want so many hugs. Wendy was holding the other innocence and wanted to break it but was able to hold herself together unlike a certain someone who shall remain nameless **Cough Allen Cough**.

**5 Minutes Later In The Arc**

The small group walked up to the Earl's desk and told him about the mission and what they accomplished. To the Earl's mind, What Allen had told him was the best information. Allen and Wendy crushed the innocence and then Allen was hugged to a point next to death by Road and Wendy.

"Allen and Wendy, Prepare for your next mission. The mission is to meet up with Lulu Bell and kill the cross team or Kill Cross . This mission will probably take up at least half the year."

"Yes Sir, Lord Millennium." Wendy and Allen answered in sync.

Allen and Wendy started to run out the door when Road started to wine that she wasn't on the team. "Melanie why can't I do this Mission with them." She complained while she grabbed Lero.

"You know the rules, only 3 Noah tops per mission before we start the 3rd act." The Earl said in a unrelenting voice that scared Road because she knew he was serious.

"Yes Melanie."

Wendy and Allen started to run through the hallway. "Allen, How did you hypnotize those exorcists and than kill the accomadator without even touching her?" Wendy asked as they ran.

"I touched their soul with my music, It is a basic technique, Then again I need to teach it to you. The way I did it was hide a few powerful command notes in the song and then with those command notes in, I hit the weakest chain from the soul to the body and separate them."

"It sounds easy when you say it."

"Have you mastered the art of breaking a person's mind, It is a little different than that because we target a stronger barrier."

"No."

"Okay, I will teach you on the go."

"Okay"

"How did you let me, someone who is younger than yourself get past you in technique training."

"Shut it, Let's just find mom."

"Yes sirree"

**An Hour Later In a certain Transylvania village**

Lulu Bell started to run at Wendy and Allen. Allen ran to his mother and was greeted by a transformed Lulu Bell that started going on his shoulder to rest. He started to pet her gently as she purred at his touch. When he stopped she jumped onto Wendy and the events were repeated.

"How are you Mom?" Wendy and Allen asked as Lulu Bell went to her human form again.

"Brilliant, Especially since I have 2 wonderful children like yourselves. Please tell me about your previous mission." Lulu Bell said in a sweet caring motherly voice.

"I killed 2 exorcists and made the other 2 into sleeper agents ready to activate under our control whenever I want." Allen said proudly and then added "Then again Wendy can probably activate them to." An Idea popped into his head. "where is the nearest phone.

**2 minutes after the phone call**

"What was that about?" Lulu Bell asked.

"I just asked the Earl to change Wendy and my own's mission while all you have to do is delay the cross team and destroy whatever innocence you come across." Allen Responded.

**At The Black Order Headquarters and then a Port town**

Allen and Wendy are in Komui's office awaiting uniforms. "Your mission is to join up with the cross team and find Cross Marian."

"Yes Sir."

Allen and Wendy jumped through an Ark gate as soon as they got outside. They quickly reached the target point which was a port Town. Allen Briefly released the dark matter in the innocence making it seem like actual innocence while actually not. He notices a certain red head in the distance and runs to him with Wendy hand in hand. "Hello Lavi *Whistles High Note* We were told by Komui to join up with the Cross team and I recognized you from a picture he showed us." Allen said Blatantly.

"Okay, But first ... Strike!" Lavi Exclaimed as he noticed Wendy even though she is around 3 years younger than him.

"She is my sister, You aren't gonna get her anyways." Allen said and then puffed out his chest to try to show dominance over the idiot 15 year old.

It worked, Lavi backed away and started to look for lodging. Lavi started to feel for his hammer.

**(Telepathy)**

"Mom Are you in position. Remember attack to kill , even if it is me or Wendy. We can't compromise the mission" Allen Channeled through his mind to Lulu Bell and Wendy.

"Okay, But remember to defend yourselves at the very least." Lulu Bell Responded.

"We will, Don't worry. Just don't get hit by my sword or it might be the end of you."

"Got it son"

**End Of ****Telepathy**

"Lavi whatever you do, don't hurt that cat. Move now." Wendy said almost angrily as Lulu Bell started under Lavi.

"Got it." Lavi jumped back carefully and landed on his feet. Wendy jumped in joy at the cat as she started to pet the cat.

"Allen, when can we see mom again."

"We became exorcists, I doubt anyone except special cases like Lena Lee can ever see there family."

Lenalee started to cry When she heard it. "You might be able to see your family again."

"Not gonna happen after what happened at our house. We were attacked by a Noah that called himself the 2nd disciple, The Noah of Judge. He killed our parents and then told us that we would be the deciding factors in the war because of our affinity with the grey."

"That is so sad." Lena Lee sniffled as tears crawled down her face and then she jumped at Allen who dodged leaving Wendy to be caught by the demon hug.

"Get off of me." Wendy yelled to the point that Lavi separated them and started to follow the cat that jumped off of Wendy.

Allen hid behind Wendy scared of the hug that she just got, However he overlooked one thing... Wendy. After a few minutes of following the cat, they stumbled upon an inn that was empty. They all went inside and Lavi said "strike" as he saw Lulu Bell in her white form.

"Wendy, Allen. What are you to doing here after all these years." Lulu Bell Asked as though they had been here before. "Wendy, I remember the times when you tried to kiss the poor guy again and again. It was impossible to get you to stop." She continued as she pointed to a picture of Wendy squishing Allen.

"Lulu Bell, I thought you knew, Mom is dead and we joined the exorcists." Allen said sniffling as both Wendy and himself jumped into her arms.

"She was a brilliant person and a beautiful one at that." She paused "She did say to give you this if you ever returned." Lulu handed a box full of money and mementos.

"She never told us about this." Allen said in a sad voice, still acting.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-No Name

"Lavi, It's morning." Lenalee Yelled as Wendy and Allen were sitting at the table of the inn.

"I'm Up, I'm up." Lavi repeated in response. Laughter could be heard at the table as Krory's face was being gratified by the 14th and 15th.

Lavi snickered as he came in and then forced Lena Lee against a Wall and kissed her. "We are telling the supervisor." Allen and Wendy said in unison as Lavi blushed and then started to remember what he had to live for and then thought 'Book-man is going to kill me. No forget Book-man, I don't want to be killed when I haven,t even snogged all the prettiest girls in the world.'

"Lavi, If you are thinking about kissing my sister, you will die from my hands." Allen said as a devilish look formed on his face. Lavi stopped himself dead in his tracks and then responded "I will be getting a boat ready."

"Got it, by the way aren't we supposed to meet with book-man later?" Lena Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Can Lulu Bell come? Believe it or not, She knows about the war. She also noticed some suspicious characters with stigmatas and grey skin leave port a dozen days ago." Allen Volunteered to which Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory bolted towards him and Lulu Bell who just came in.

"Let's go to the pier then, Breakfast is already over." Lulu Bell said, almost unemotionally as she pointed to Allen and Wendy who just said 'what?' in response and then to the table.

"Let's Go." Lavi screamed as he dragged everyone out of the inn and to the boat that was at the pier.

* * *

><p>(A Month Later In The White Arc)<p>

"Allen, Wendy, Lulu Bell, Why are you doing this? I don't understand." Lena Lee Asked in desperation as Allen plunged a knife into a man's brain effectively killing the muscled Chinese man.

"Because we are Noahs." Allen said as his skin turned ashen gray.

"Because It is Fun." Lulu Bell responded with a rare smile across her face.

"Because It will save you from your detestable god." Wendy responded as she hugged Allen.

"Why did you kill Chaoji and Krory. Krory was your friend Allen, Wasn't he." Lena Lee asked.

"No He was just a distraction." Allen responded as Road and a few other Noahs jumped down from where they were and stood next to him.

"You will be left alive as you are not the heart, otherwise you would've died by now." Allen said.

"I wanted you to be with us. Part of our family." Lena Lee Responded.

"Too Bad for you, I already have a family."

"Allen, Wendy wait..." Lena Lee cried out as she started to sob once more. She remembered what they had all been through, The ship was destroyed in the middle of the ocean, Allen and Lavi saved as many people as they could. Then when they reached Edo, Everything went to Hell. She remembered the advice Wendy and Allen gave to her about Lavi. Book men have no names and they will forever be an unnamed person. That sooner or later her heart would either shatter because of this or he will give up being a Book Man. Was she going to lose everything?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It is rather short but I will make up for it when more people give me Reviews or when I decide to add in more details.<strong>

**Allen:Sorry But All you pitiful Humans Will be saved from this life. *Laughs Maniacally***

**Road To Fulfill: Sheesh I need to start strengthening my knots otherwise you are gonna get out of your cell again and destroy a city in Britain or Portugal again.**

**Allen: But It was so much fun.**

**Road To Fulfill: Look there is food on this Table, Eating Contest.**

**Allen: I am Bored so sure, but then get Tyki and a Poker deck, I need more underwear jokes.**

**Tyki walks in the Hall way and sneezes: Someone Must be talking about me. SHONEN, YOU LITTLE BRAT.**

***Laughter can be heard from Fulfill's Room***


End file.
